1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an incinerator, and more particularly to an incinerator with a heat-storage capability for burning away volatile organic material in industrial waste steam.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to clean an industrial waste steam, a filter device for cleaning the steam, a dust collector device for collecting dust in the steam or an incinerator for burning the volatile substances in waste steam is always used in conjunction with an industrial apparatus or process. The incinerator is more efficient than the other devices for cleaning the waste steam. The incinerator in accordance with the prior art often uses direct lighting or a heat-exchange technique to burn the volatile substances in waste steam. However, the difference between the residual inlet and outlet temperature in a conventional incinerator is so small that heat must be constantly added thereby causing significant heat energy loss. This will increase the cost of using the conventional incinerator.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved incinerator to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.